The major problem faced by the field of RTP has been the uniformity of heating of the semiconductor wafers treated in the RTP systems. RTP systems generally have a chamber with at least one wall transparent to radiation from sources of radiation such as lamps. The object to be processed is placed in the chamber and irradiated with radiation from the radiation source so that the object is heated. The chamber with the transparent wall is not strictly necessary in the system, provided that the system controls the atmosphere in which the object is placed during processing. The lamps could then be placed in proximity to the object without the intervening window. Much progress has been made in using batteries of lamps with individual control of each lamp to increase uniformity of the illuminating radiation. However, the uniformity of the resulting material and the control of dopant diffusion has heretofore not been sufficient for future demands from the industry. In particular, prior art methods of processing silicon wafers implanted with dopant ions to activate the dopant ions result in the dopant ions being driven too deeply into the wafer. No prior art processes result in low resistivity, shallow doped areas across the wafer, uniform from run to run and batch to batch.